Falling Into You
by Rothery
Summary: He was definitely going to be there when she woke up. One-shot.


_**A/N: This story takes place pretty much after the kissing scene in Ironman 2...The title is the name of the Celine Dion song 'Falling into You'**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them**_

_**Happy reading...**_

* * *

"I want you!" Pepper whispered against his lips s he gently lowered her down onto the bed, his arms around her waist; his lips on her skin.

She kissed him again as his hand found her breast, the dress she wore a lousy barrier from his ministrations, "_Tony_."

He kissed a path along her jaw line to the curve of her neck before biting the soft skin he found there electing a small gasp from her lips; a sound that he fell in love with the minute it touched his ears.

The scent of this woman and the moans he drew from her were so intoxicating that he couldn't get enough of her, couldn't get enough of the way she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, couldn't get enough of the feel of her hands sliding down his chest and over the arc reactor, couldn't get enough of her way her hair spilled over the pillows like a halo, and couldn't get enough of the feel of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the feel of her pelvis rocking gently against his.

Tony hands slipped down to her thighs and pulled on the hem of her dress, tugging it up around her waist; one strong arm wrapped its self around her back helping her to lean forward so he could bring the dress up and over her head along with her bra, before discarding it somewhere on the floor, his lips meeting hers once again fiercely.

She fell back down into the pillows; his arc reactor, the only source of light in the room, cast a soft blue glow over her body, from the tops of her breast to just under her navel, the shadows cast over her face made her look more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he realized that this was what sex was supposed to feel like, wild untamed passion that was not entirely selfish, not a want like it had once been, a want like a boy _wanting_ a toy, but a need, a need to satisfy, a need that fills you up so much that you feel like you'll explode. A need to be with Pepper: to always have her, and _only_ her.

He felt dizzy when her hands rested against waist band of his trousers, had held his breath as she slowly, almost teasingly, slid the zipper down over his erection, pushing the pants over his hips with delicacy, her hands trailing over the smooth skin of his butt, smiling when she realized that he'd gone commando.

He kissed her hotly, pushing her against the mattress as he thrust his pelvis against hers, the lace barrier of her panties made him groan in frustration. He needed her so much that it hurt, and that was something he'd never felt before.

She lifted her hips when she'd felt his thumbs curl over the waist band of her panties, biting her lip at the softness of the touch, the sensations adding to the throbbing need between her legs. He kissed the way up her left leg and then the right once he'd thrown the lace cross the room, only stopping where her legs met to place a chaste kiss above her pubic bone, before lifting his body atop hers, and gently entering himself within her. Her breath hitched.

"_Jesus Pep!" _He paused, holding himself upright; his arms placed on either side of her head, made breathless simply by the feel of her, her depth, her warmth. They definitely should have done this sooner.

He leant down on his elbows and kissed her, he was shaking with sensations, as was she. He was pretty sure he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye as she tried to gather herself. This wasn't going to last long, and they both new it, the feelings were too strong for them to try and drag it out.

It wasn't long before he started to rock steadily against her, the feel of her hips moving up to meet his was incredible, but it wasn't enough, he wanted all of her, he wanted her to shatter to pieces in his arms, and he wanted to hold her afterwards, to wake up to the sight of her in the morning.

He moved back, trying to sit up without removing himself from within her, placing his hands on her back and pulled her towards him, until she sat in his lap, the balls of her feet pressed softly against his butt cheeks.

He ran his hands over her body, gently allowing his fingers to tickle her ribs, she moaned as his thumbs brushed the underside of her breast, and then slowly moving them back down to her waist, lifting her slightly and then pulling her down against him, his hips thrusting upwards, creating the most delicious friction.

Her head tilted back, her hair cascading down her back like a red waterfall, her eyes glazed over as they moved together.

She was close and he knew it.

He planted a kiss on her now exposed neck, and trailed them down over her collar bone, and over the valley of her breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth a sucked on the small bud gently, whirling his tongue over her flesh. Her moans were getting sharper, and he knew it wouldn't be long until she broke, he knew this not just because of the sweet noises she was making but because he too was close, the pressure was almost too much.

She pulled on his hair, forcing him to move his head from her breast; he didn't have time to look at her, barely had time to register that she was kissing him before her lips moved from his, her head resting on his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his flesh as she came.

It wasn't long until he too gave into the feeling of bliss, the tightness of her walls and the way she pulsed around him caused the damn to break, his body tense and shaking with his release.

They didn't say anything, too exhausted to do anything other than lay back down against the mattress, arms and legs entwined as they held each other.

Tony pulled the bed covers over them and kissed Peppers forehead as sleep overtook them.

He was definitely going to be there when she woke up.

FIN.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review...**_


End file.
